pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Itsuko Godai
is one of the main Cures in Rhythmic Pretty Cure. She is a 15 year old girl and a dairy heiress who's learned a lot from the household staff in the absence of her parents. Itsuko's alter ego is . Appearance Itsuko has black waist-length hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a blue string tie. Her shirt is tucked into a dark blue pleated skirt. She wears navy blue tights and black combat boots. When going to Altair Private Academy, she wears a blue tutu with long sleeves and a seven-layer classical-style skirt, but with navy blue tights and black ballet slippers instead of the standard-issue pink tights and shoes. On occasions when she has to wear the general education uniform, she wears the girls' uniform in the standard configuration, but with a blue neck ribbon instead of the standard red neck ribbon. Her PE uniform is a white T-shirt, boys' blue bloomers, and sneakers; she wears the same tights as with her rhythmic gym/general uniform. Her swimwear is a blue frilly bikini. Her sleepwear is a blue knee-length nightgown and blue pants. During the summer festival, she wears a blue kimono with a silver obi. Her rhythmic gymnastics performance costume is a blue knee-length tutu with puffy sleeves, silver trim, and hyacinth decorations; a silver tiara, white tights, and blue ballet slippers. Her practice outfit is the same as her general education uniform. During the movie, she wears a blue camisole ballgown with lace trim and a full, wide floor-length skirt; a silver tiara, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and blue heeled slippers. After she and the others change clothes after the ball while searching for the Sugar Plum Fairy, she wears a blue camisole Romantic tutu with detached sleeves, white tights, and blue pointe shoes. During the crossover with Sailor Moon Crystal, she wears her general education uniform. During the dance class at Yamagishi's, she wears a blue flutter-sleeved tunic with a flared skirt, black tights, and black ballet slippers; she wears the exact same outfit when practicing. When reenacting the Dark Kingdom arc of Sailor Moon for her class's costumed rhythmic gymnastics performance, she performs as Ikuko Tsukino and Mayumi Osaka; her costume in the former role is a white apron with dark blue trim worn over a light yellow-green blouse, an orange skirt going past her knees, and orange slippers, and her costume in the latter role is a purple jacket worn over a black camisole leotard, a black knee-length skirt, flesh-colored tights, and black slippers. As Cure Rope, her hair becomes longer and turns blue. She wears a silver tiara that has a blue sapphire gemstone in the center. Her leotard is blue with dark blue and white accents and puffy sleeves with lace trim. Her skirt is white with a blue line along the bottom, a white two-layer underskirt, and a blue sash around her waist tied into a bow at the back. On her chest is a dark blue bow with a gold star-shaped brooch in the middle. She wears white gloves reaching just past her elbows, navy blue tights, and black ballet slippers. Personality Itsuko is a first-year student at Altair Private Academy, and the oldest of the Cures. As such, she acts in a responsible manner and can be strict sometimes but is genuinely caring towards her friends. However, she can be quite scary when she's angry. Being a dairy heiress, she also has one heck of a sweet tooth. She's also a genius and is on both the student council and the newspaper club. History Relationships Cure Rope "A cool-headed, intelligent heart! Cure Rope!" 知性と心の涼しいの頭！キュアロープ！ Chisei to kokoro no suzushī no atama! Kyua Rōpu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Itsuko. Attacks * is Cure Rope's main attack and solo finisher, which she executes with the Frigid Cord. Etymology : means five, a reference to her being the fifth Cure to awaken. means generation. : means deviation. means child and is a common suffix in given names for girls. Trivia *Cure Rope shares a bunch of similarities with previous blue Cures. **With Cure White: ***Both have blue as a theme color (though in Honoka's case it's actually a sub-color). ***Both are excellent in academics. **With Cure Egret: ***Both have blue as their theme color. ***Both are excellent in academics. ***Both are Blood Type AB. **With Cure Aqua: ***Both have blue as their theme color. ***Both are excellent in academics. ***Both are on the student council. ***Both have a butler. ***Both can play a musical instrument. ***Both have calm and polite personalities. ***Both have similar hairstyles in civilian form. ***Both are the most intelligent of their teams. **With Cure Berry: ***Both have blue as their theme color. ***Both are excellent in academics (more explicit in Itsuko's case). ***Both wear black tights with their school uniforms. ***Both have forced another character to pose as their boyfriend to keep suitors away. **With Cure Beauty: ***Both have blue as their theme color. ***Both are excellent in academics. ***Both are on the student council. ***Both have calm and polite personalities. ***Both have similar hairstyles in civilian form. ***Both are the most intelligent of their teams. ***Both have an ice motif. **With Cure Diamond: ***Both have blue as their theme color. ***Both are excellent in academics. ***Both have Virgo as their zodiac. ***Both have an ice motif. **With Cure Princess: ***Both have blue as their theme color. ***Both can do ballet. ***Both have an ice motif. **With Cure Mermaid: ***Both have blue as their theme color. ***Both are on the student council. ***Both have similar hairstyles in civilian form. ***Both are skilled at ballet. *Itsuko is on both the student council and the newspaper club. *Her rhythmic gymnastics apparatus specialty is the rope, though she's good with other apparati as well. Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures with ice copy ability Category:Cures with ice abilities